Tu Eres el Más Perfecto Error de la Creación
by Megan Williams
Summary: Song Fic basado en un Spoiler del capitulo "Ellos deben Terminar" - Enamorarme de ti fue mi gran error. Quizas algún dia termine nuevamente en un Hospital Mental pero esta vez sera tu culpa Carly.


**N/A.- Que onda lectores? Pues si de nuevo Megan y sus historias raras xD. Pues en esta ocasión les traigo un song fic en honor al querido capitulo que pasaron el jueves en Nick. Estuvo horrible lo se u.u pero como yo soy indiferente al Seddie ni me importa xD mas bien me dio ideas para escribir esto xD. Pues como decía yo vi el cap ese y mientras lo veía estuve pensando ¿Carly esta celosa o qué? Esta canción la escucho muy a menudo porque? Ni yo misma se porque, como sea. Según yo creo que esta canción describe como se sintió.**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, porque de ser asi toda la gran weba de iOMG seria Cam. La serie es de Dan y Nick, y la canción de del ex dúo LU.**

**Carly POV**

Estoy soportando una situación que comienza a enloquecerme, de hecho creo que la debería haberse internado en el Hospital Mental debió haber sido yo, quizás de esa forma habría logrado sacármela de cabeza para siempre…sin embargo a quien quiero engañar nadie jamás podría sacármela del corazón.

Nadie podría hacer que me olvide de lo que siento por Sam… ¿Por qué?

Es simple, porque Sam es Sam. No es una persona perfecta, tiene el peor historial penitencial juvenil de todo Seattle, no es muy brillante pero…es tierna, adorable, tiene una sonrisa única y unos ojos azules que hacen que me pierda en ellos. No tengo la menor idea de cómo logre a sentirme así… ¿Cómo logre a enamorarme de mi mejor amiga?

_**Si supieras cómo se siente**_

_**Mirarte entre tanta gente,**_

_**Saber que no eres para mí,**_

_**Saber que no me perteneces**_

_**O al menos sé que es así,**_

_**Tal vez no ha sido suficiente,**_

_**Robarme el corazón pues sé,**_

_**Que nada dura para siempre…**_

Nunca encuentro respuesta a esa pregunta, quizás porque no la hay…

- Carls… ¿estás bien? – pregunta ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Es solo que te quedaste mirándome sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Lo siento creo que divagaba en mi mente.

- De acuerdo…bueno tengo que irme – se despide tomando su chaqueta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Suspiro lleva haciendo eso desde las últimas dos semanas, ya ni siquiera podemos pasar tiempo juntas como antes.

- ¿Iras a verte con Freddie? – pregunto tratando de ocultar mi dolor en las palabras. Pero no puedo y la pregunta sale con sarcasmo.

- Si quedamos de vernos en el cine…oye soy yo o tu pregunta sonó muy sarcástica.

Genial comenzaremos una ridícula discusión era lo que menos quería en estos momentos, ella no tiene idea de cómo me duele verla con Freddie, se supone que cuando la persona que amas es feliz tu también debes serlo. Sin embargo no soporto saber que Sam no es para mí que jamás lo fue y nunca lo será.

Quisiera que esta pesadilla terminara y volver a los días en que ella prefería estar conmigo, en vez de irse a besuquear con el ñoño de la tecnología. Grandioso, ¿ahora soy yo quien odiara a Freddie?

- Como sea…no me importa – dije sin más para dirigirme a mi habitación si quiera allí, puedo estar alejada de mis pensamientos. Pero…no puedo engañarme lo único que hago es derramar lagrimas por alguien que no vale ni una.

- ¡Carls! ¡Carly! – la oigo llamarme y me detengo en plena subida.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa? Cada vez que te digo que tengo que verme con Freddie o te cuento sobre nosotros te pones asi.

- ¿Así como? Mira que a mí no me importa lo que hagas con tu novio.

- ¡Exactamente asi! A la defensiva o bien me atacas con tu sarcasmo.

- No sé de lo que hablas.

- Carly Shay, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. ¿Acaso te molesta que ande con Freddie?

- Claro que no.

- Creí que solo lo querías como un amigo.

- ¡¿Qué? Estas alucinando Puckett.

- ¡Ahí lo tienes! Tu solo me llamas por mi apellido cuando estas molesta.

Esta conversación comenzaba a sacarme de quicio.

- ¡¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me molesta? – grite de repente, Sam se sorprendió y solo asintió – yo…ya no puedo más Sam…- trate de contener mis lagrimas pero estas de igual forma salieron – t-tu solo ve con el ser feliz mi rubia. Después de todo yo…ya no te importo.

Oí nuevamente a Sam gritarme pero la ignore, estaba a un paso de decirle lo que siento por ella. Eso solo acabaría con nuestra amistad, aun así quizás esta ya no existía desde hace mucho tiempo porque nada dura para siempre.

_**Yo sólo veo en ti**_

_**El más perfecto error**_

_**De la creación…**_

¿Por qué tienes que ser perfecta para mí? ¿Por qué Samantha Puckett? ¿Por qué rayos tuve que enamorarme de ti? Son cuestiones que giran dentro de mi cabeza a ninguna encontrare respuesta ya que muy dentro de mí se que, Sam es el más perfecto error de toda la creación.

Ella es la única que puede hacerme reír sin contar un chiste o hacerme enojar sin siquiera decir algo ofensivo o ridículo. Es única…

- ¡Carly abre la puerta! – ordena Sam, desde el pasillo. Sabía muy bien que vendría a buscarme se que Sam no es de dejar las cosas a medias y menos cuando se trata de pleitos.

_**Enamorarme de ti,**_

_**Inevitable sufrir, es**_

_**Traicionar de nuevo al**_

_**Corazón porque tú y yo**_

_**Ya no podemos seguir**_

_**Porque en mi vida**_

_**Ya no hay dolor,**_

_**Enamorarme de ti yo sé**_

_**Fue mi gran error...**_

Lo hice, abrí la puerta. Ya no podía seguir asi, no era justo para nadie y menos para mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sam.

- Tal vez.

- No me respondas a medias, dime que es lo que te pasa.

Sonreí y lleve una de mis manos al rostro de Sam para acariciar sus mejillas.

- De acuerdo…ahora si no entiendo – dijo mientras me miraba extrañada – pero se siente rico.

- ¿Sabes algo? Enamorarme de ti fue mi gran error, pero…no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento. No es algo que yo haya elegido solo paso y ahora – suspire – no sé que puedo hacer.

Note como Sam me escucho atenta a todo lo que dije pero no pronuncio ni una sola palabra. Solo me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho; si lo sé muy estilo Puckett siempre huyendo de los problemas o de los sentimientos.

Al menos ya no tenía un nudo en la garganta, me asome a mi ventana y vi como cruzo la calle en dirección al cine. Quizás fue mi imaginación pero puedo jurar que se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

**SAM POV**

Me encontraba camino al cine, Freddie no paraba de llamar a mi celular a veces era tan desesperante. Corrección siempre lo era. Mientras tomaba la ruta más larga ya que no tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pensaba en lo que me dijo Carly no es que no lo comprenda pero…no entendía porque ahora me sentía diferente como si hubiera pasado algo que espere desde hace mucho tiempo. Además sentía que mi corazón estaba aliviado y feliz.

Sé que no era lástima porque no sentía carga ni culpa, pero…

_**Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo**_

_**Cambiaría lo que ahora siento**_

_**Desearía no estar así dejar**_

_**Todo por un momento y**_

_**Tal vez completar quien soy,**_

_**Sin hablar, sin decir te quiero,**_

_**No te quiero pedir perdón**_

_**Ni matar este sentimiento…**_

- ¿Dónde estabas la película comienza en 3 minutos? – pregunto Freddie, al parecer llevaba un buen rato esperándome.

- Lo siento…y-yo estaba con Carly y pues me pidió que…le ayudara con la sopa – dije sin pensar, era la peor mentira que había dicho en mi vida.

- Mmm de acuerdo, ¿entramos?

Solo asentí, desde hace unos días yo quería ver la "Invasión de los Zombies 3" las películas de miedo son mis favoritas. Sin embargo estaba muy pensativa como para prestarle atención a la película no podía sacarme a Carly de la cabeza, algo dentro de mi estaba aclarándose pero no distinguía que. De repente sentí a Freddie abrazarme.

- Estas distraída ¿que tienes? - me cuestiono susurrando.

- Nada.

- Si quieres podemos irnos e ir a caminar por el parque, ¿quieres hacer eso?

- Claro.

Acepte no se pero quizás un camino por el parque con mi novio me aclare la cabeza y deje de pensar boberías o ridiculeces.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche – dice Freddie mientras se acerca para besarme, le correspondo el beso…pero no puedo concentrarme ni siquiera en eso. Me separo.

- Amor…lo siento no sé que tengo esta noche.

- Mm si lo noto, ¿paso algo entre Carly y tú?

Claro que paso algo me acabo de enterar que mi mejor amiga está enamorada de mi y eso…eso…

- N-no – respondo tartamudeando. ¿Qué demonios me sucede?

- ¿Entonces?

- Freddie… ¿crees que los porcentajes existan en el amor?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es solo curiosidad.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Y crees que se pueda estar enamorado de dos personas pero no saberlo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que…Carly y yo estábamos viendo una película y era una situación extraña – mentí, por fin una mentira me sale bien en toda la noche.

- Es posible, depende mucho de los sentimientos de la persona que está enamorada. Vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

Tome la mano de Freddie, después de todo es a quien amo. Enserio amo a Freddie el es perfecto, el que cualquier chica desearía tener. Pero…Carly no es solo es perfecta, ella es el más perfecto error de la creación. Algún volveré a ese Hospital Mental y quien tendrá la culpa será ella, de eso no hay duda.

Mientras paso eso, quiero ser feliz aunque por dentro este confundida.

_**Yo sólo veo en ti**_

_**El más perfecto error**_

_**De la creación..**_

**N/A: Dejare la historia como Song Fic, y pues supongo que es como un spoiler del capítulo. Para mí está más claro que el agua que Carly estaba celosa y créanme que estuvo a punto de estallar y decirle todo a Sam xD, al menos me gusta creer eso. Bien ahora quería plantearles algo mmm… ¿Qué opinan si escribo un fic donde cambio todos los caps Seddies por Cam. Empezando por el "Primer Beso" les gustaría leer el especial "Locos de Amor" a lo Cam? Díganmelo en un review para que así pueda ser feliz xD**

**PD: No me odien por las escenas Seddie! TT_TT**


End file.
